


Deleted Scene: Fail Safe: Jax Edition

by Python07



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Firestorm bond, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>companion fic to Deleted Scene: Fail Safe</p><p>Separation Anxiety is a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene: Fail Safe: Jax Edition

By the time the jump ship docked with the Waverider, the three recent guests of Savage’s five star gulag were asleep. As soon as they stopped, Mick snapped awake. He glared at Len, as if daring him to say something.

Len simply smirked.

Mick unleashed his glare on the others and all of them had the sense to avert their eyes except for Sara. She too just smirked at him. He grunted and turned to Ray strapped in on his other side.

Ray was grimacing in his sleep but he didn’t wake. His bruises were a spectacular shade of black and blue. A couple of the cuts to his face trickled blood.

Rip flipped the switch to open the door. He unbuckled and got up from the pilot’s seat. “We should get Ray to the infirmary,” he said briskly.

Mick waved everyone else off. “I’ve got this.” He quickly, but gently, freed Ray and pulled him over his shoulder. “Let’s go,” he snarled at Len.

Len made a show of bowing and gesturing for Mick to precede him. “After you,” he drawled.

Mick stomped out. “Don’t start.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Jax chuckled as he watched them leave, followed closely by Sara. He smiled at Martin leaning into his side, head on his shoulder. He moved his shoulder a little. “Come on, Gray. Time to wake up. We’re home.”

Martin didn’t stir.

Jax frowned. He stomped on a flash of panic. “Professor.”

Kendra sat on Martin’s other side. She felt his neck. “His pulse is strong, Jax.”

Rip knelt down in front of them. “Gideon?”

“Exhaustion combined with the remnants of all the drugs Dr. Vostok gave him,” Gideon reported. “Sleep is the only thing for it. He should be fine when he wakes.”

Kendra reached over to squeeze Jax’s hand. “See. Nothing to worry about.”

Jax took a deep breath and nodded. There was still an edge of panic in his gut but it was beginning to ease. “Okay.”

Rip straightened up. “Let’s get him back to his quarters.”

“Captain,” Gideon cut in. “The others have arrived in the infirmary but Mr. Rory will not let me treat him. He does not seem to realize that I can treat him and Mr. Palmer at the same time. He has broken ribs that need attention.”

Rip pinched the bridge of his nose. “Gideon--”

“Go on,” Jax interrupted. “I’ve got this. You and Kendra better go.”

“Are you sure?” Kendra asked.

“Yeah.”

Jax waited until they were gone. He slid his arm around Martin while he attached the splicer to his chest. He slowly and smoothly let their forms merge together.

Jax took a moment just to feel the merge, feel the connection. He didn’t realize when Martin’s presence became comforting but it was now. There was a quiet strength under the arrogant intelligence that he appreciated. One end of his mouth quirked up. “It’s weird when you’re not talking. I don’t know what to do when you’re not pushing me.”

Jax walked through the corridors of the ship to Martin’s quarters. He spoke quietly to himself and his partner that couldn’t hear him. “I can feel you but it’s almost muted. I thought I’d like the quiet but I don’t.” He paused and shook his head. “No more running off without me, old man, and believe me we’re gonna have a conversation about you shielding your end of the bond. We’re partners, right? We face the danger together.” He rolled his eyes at himself. “Okay, maybe I was too harsh. I blamed you for everything and you were an asshole. Neither of us was ready to listen.”

If Jax walked slower than normal, he didn’t acknowledge it. He finally made his way to Martin’s quarters. He let himself in and the door slid shut behind him. “That’s some Star Trek shit right there.”

Jax sat on the edge of the bunk. He shut his eyes. It took him a long moment to let go for them to unmerge. 

Jax let Martin lean against him while he took Martin’s coat off. Then he eased Martin down onto his back, lifted his legs up, and removed his shoes. He slipped Martin’s glasses off and set them to the side.

Jax straightened up. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. His throat was dry. “I should go and let you sleep.”

However, Jax couldn’t make himself leave. “Gideon said he’ll be fine. You can go,” he reminded himself.

//It’s okay.// A familiar, and yet not familiar, voice said in the back of Jax’s head.

Jax bit his bottom lip. //I don’t get it.//

The voice was warm and all too knowing. //You almost lost your other half. The separation anxiety will go away.//

Jax shifted his weight uneasily from one foot to the other. //I…//

A small chuckle. //You’re tired too. Go ahead. He won’t mind.//

//How do you know?// Jax shot back even as he crawled onto the bunk and settled on his side next to Martin.

//Cause he woke up next to me for a week and went with it.//

Jax snorted a laugh. He hesitated for a brief moment before he threw an arm across Martin’s chest. He pressed his forehead into Martin’s shoulder. //He never told me about that.//

Another chuckle. //And you never asked.//

Jax yawned. //True.//

The voice was earnest now. //Take care of him for me.//

//I will, Ronnie,// Jax answered just before he drifted off into the easiest sleep he’d had in almost a week.


End file.
